


[podfic] Job Hunt

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Boba and Ahsoka are partners, Bounty Hunters, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Laundry, Podfic, Post Clone Wars, Post-Season/Series Finale, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Ahsoka finds a possible job, but she doesn't think Boba will like it.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Asajj Ventress, Boba Fett & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Job Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Job Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750999) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Season/Series Finale, post Clone Wars, Bounty Hunters, Feelings, Boba and Ahsoka are partners, Pre-Relationship, Laundry

 **Length:** 00:26:21  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Job%20Hunt_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0148.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Job In Front Of You [not-fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868442) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
